Lipunkantaja
by SilverCeleb
Summary: Mitä entisestä on jäljellä, kun Aragorn ja Halbarad kohtaavat eron jälkeen Rohanissa? FF-10 haastefic. A/H, A/?


Title: Lipunkantaja

Fandom: Lotr

Author: Celeb

Rating: T

Beta: Hukka

Pairing: Halbarad / Aragorn, Aragorn/?

Genre: Slash/angst

Warnings: Slash, angst, kuolema

Disclaimer: Hahmot ja maailma J. R. R. Tolkienin omaisuutta, kappale on Kasevan Tyhjää.

POV: Halbarad

Summary: Halbarad ja Aragorn kohtaavat pitkän eron jälkeen Rohanissa.

A/N: FF10-haastefic, sanasta pimeys. FF10-haasteena minulla on siis dúnedain.

Feedback: Kyllä kiitos, paljon. ^^

_Kolmannen Ajan lopulla käyty Sormuksen sota oli aikansa tuhoisin ja laajin yhteenotto Sauronin liittolaisten ja Keski-Maan vapaiden kansojen välillä. Sota lopetti sen mikä oli alkanut jo vuosituhansia sitten, Toisen Ajan puolivälissä. Kamppailu Suursormuksesta jäi historian lehdille pysyvästi, sankaritekoineen ja suurine menetyksineen. Kirjoitukset muistavat yhä teot, sanat, sankarit ja petturit. Mutta kirjoitukset eivät kestä ikuisuuksia, ja kumpujen ruohon on lakastuttava._

_Tyhjä vuotees vierelläin  
>Muistuttaa näin jälkeenpäin<br>Sä mennyt oot  
>Ja tuskin taas<br>Sua vierellein mä saan _

Näin sen heti. Halasit minua lämpimästi, mutta luin silti katseestasi kaiken. Meitä ei enää ollut, vain sinä ja minä. _Anteeksi._ Kuiskasit sen minulle huomaamattomasti, vaikka tiesit minun aistineeni sen sinusta. Tiesit, ettei mikään voisi satuttaa minua enempää. Se hetki paloi minuun kiinni, kipeäksi muistoksi sieluuni. Mutta se oli vain silmänräpäys. Sillä kun irrottauduimme syleilystä, silmäsi olivat taas raudanlujat. _Myöhemmin._ Valoit minuun jälleen kerran voimaa rohkeudellasi, ja lukitsin sisimpäni paikoilleen. _Myöhemmin._ Takerruin siihen hanakasti, vaikka tiesin kaiken päättyneen jo kauan sitten. Nämä olisivat vain viimeiset hyvästit.

_Sä menit toiseen vuoteeseen  
>Ja aloit kaiken uudelleen<br>Vaikka tiesitkin sen koskevan  
>Ja lopunkin murtavan<em>

Minun tunteeni olivat vielä jäljellä, mutta muuttuneina. Se, mikä oli ennen ehjää ja puhdasta kiintymystä ja rakkautta, oli muuttunut joksikin muuksi. Kun ratsastit vierelläni kohti Helmin syvännettä, näin että eromme sattui sinuunkin. Vuosien virratessa hitaasti eteenpäin olin oppinut tuntemaan sinut liian hyvin.

Vasta Ämyrilinnan tornikammiossa olimme kahden. Vasta siellä minua syleili tuntemani Aragorn, mutta veljenä ja ystävänä. Ei rakastettuna. Tajusin, että omien hiljaisten kyyneleideni seuraan oli pudonnut myös yksi yksinäinen pisara. Vahva ymmärryksen aalto pyyhkäisi ylitseni, ja hukutti minut tietouteen ihmisyydestäsi. Hajotit minut kappaleiksi uudelleen, kerroit totuuden. Kannoit vastuusi, kuten niin monet kerrat aiemminkin, yksin. Eromme jälkeen olit löytänyt Toisen. Jonkun, joka oli sinulle vielä tärkeämpi, kuin olit itse minulle.

_Minne kulkisin nyt tiedä en  
>Kuinka eteenpäin mä jatkaisin<br>Kun tuulinen on päivä tää,  
>Ei vieläkään pois sula jää <em>

Herätit olemuksellasi unohtuneiden muistojen sirpaleet, eikä aika ollut tylsyttänyt niiden teräviä reunoja. Ajan mittaan vanhat haavat olivat arpeutuneet, ja sirpaleiden viiltämä sisimpäni oli voinut kohdata maailman murtumatta. Nyt yritin epätoivoisesti koota muistojani sirpaleista, vaikka ne viilsivät haparoiviin tunteisiini yhä uusia haavoja. Jokainen kappale oli jähmettynyt kiinni siihen kipeään, routaiseen maahan, jota kutsuin rakkaudeksi. Eivätkä ne lähteneet irti, jäädyttivät vain kyyneleeni ja vereni kiinni siihen samaan kylmyyteen.

En saanut kerättyä sirpaleistani kokonaisia muistoja. Jotkin palaset olivat kadonneet, ja toisia en enää tunnistanut. Lopulta rakentamani puutteelliset palapelit muistuttivat toisiaan niin, että niistä muodostui vain yksi epätodellinen jatkumo tunteiden ja ohikiitävien kuvien kurimusta. Ja sinä olit sen kurimuksen myrskynsilmä; tyyni ja hallitseva olotila kivun ulottumattomissa.

_Sä menit toiseen vuoteeseen  
>Ja aloit kaiken uudelleen<br>Vaikka tiesitkin sen koskevan  
>Ja lopunkin murtavan<em>

Ja silti muistojeni pyörteistä mieleeni palasi huultesi maku, kosketuksesi ihollani. Kauniimpi kuin kevät Arnorin raunioilla, jossa on pohjoinen valtakuntasi unholaan vaipuneena. En enää oikein edes muista, mistä se kaikki alkoi. Minun oli vain niin helppo hukkua sinuun, hengittää samaan tahtiin kanssasi. Tuoksuit vienosti nuotiotulelta ja metsältä, ja kun kietouduimme yhteen, ainoa ajatukseni oli halu omistaa sinut. Pitää sinusta kiinni, edes hetken ajan nauttia samasta huumasta kanssasi.

Muistan vielä yhteisen kiihkomme, kun vajosimme ajan ulkopuolelle, tilaan jossa olimme vain me kaksi ja hekumallinen kiihkeys. Suutelit niskaani, ja kätesi liukuivat ihollani kiduttavan hellästi. Olit aina niin hellä minulle. Muistan, miten mieheytesi painui reittäni vasten, ja miten sait meidät molemmat voihkimaan pelkästä nautinnosta. Enkä voi olla miettimättä samaan aikaan, kuinka olet varmasti tehnyt saman sen Toisen kanssa.

_Minne kulkisin nyt tiedä en  
>Kuinka eteenpäin mä jatkaisin<br>Kun tuulinen on päivä tää,  
>Ei vieläkään pois sula jää <em>

Väsymyksessäsi on jotain haurasta. Kun _palantír _oli jälleen verhottu ja nojauduit uupuneena minuun, olit taas hauras ja epätietoinen. Jotenkin se muistutti minua haavoittuvaisuudestasi rakastelumme jälkeen, kun käperryit tiukasti minua vasten. En silloin tuntenut samaa tyhjyyttä ja ahdistuneisuutta kuin sinä. Nyt luulin ymmärtäväni sinua paremmin, koin tarvetta tulla rakastetuksi, ripustautua johonkin. En halunnut jäädä yksin.

Missä on yhteys välillämme? Huomasin yhteytemme vahvuuden vasta sen katkettua. En saisi sitä yhteyttä takaisin, sillä mennyt ei voi koskaan palata. Se jätti minut haukkomaan henkeä tyrmistyneenä, jätti minut katsomaan kohti eilispäivien loputonta virtaa. Päivien, joiden aikana on ollut polttavan lähellä toista tietoista olentoa, toista yksinäistä sielua. Emmekä edes olleet yksin, sillä tietoisuutemme kiedottiin yhteen erottamattomasti. Siltä se kai näytti poispyyhityissä muistoissa ja unikuvissa. Entä mitä minä nyt teen, kun yhteytemme on poissa?

_Kuitenkin taas aikanaan  
>Omat jalkani mua kannattaa<br>Kun jaksaisin vain yrittää  
>Ja nostaa taas pystyyn pään<em>

Kuitenkin seurasin sinua. Olit hiljaa ja tietämättäsi varastanut uskollisuuteni itsellesi. En osannut enää ajatella itselleni toista osaa tai tehtävää. Takaisin kääntyminen ei ollut mikään vaihtoehto, vaan mahdottomuus. En osannut selittää sitä edes itselleni, mutta olit minulle aivan liian arvokas. Enemmän kuin entinen rakastettu, enemmän kuin aseveli, kansani johtaja, ystävä, veli. Enemmän kuin mikään, mitä olit ollut minulle aiemmin.

Seurasin sinua loppuun asti. Sinun onnellisuudestasi oli vaivihkaa tullut suunta elämälleni. Vielä viimeisenä tekonani halusin antaa sinulle mahdollisuuden. Sinun täytyy vain löytää joku muu kantamaan lippuasi minun jälkeeni.

_Halbarad kaatui 15. maaliskuuta Kolmannen Ajan vuonna 3019 Pelennorin kenttien taistelussa kantaessaan Elendilin tunnuksin varustettua lippua. Hän kuoli suojatessaan herraansa kuningas Elessaria eteläisten nuolilta. Halbarad oli silti vain yksi nimi kaikkien menetettyjen sielujen virrassa, vain yksi ihminen jonka tunteet ja ajatukset riistettiin pois tietojemme ulottumattomiin._


End file.
